


The ones left behind

by Crosstap



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, F/F, Inspired by State of Decay, Inspired by last of us, There are other Little Witch Characters but Im too lazy to put them in, There will also be other ships, angsty, i live for angst, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstap/pseuds/Crosstap
Summary: There are infected, and there are the living. But can it really be called living when death is inevitable? (Zombie AU)





	The ones left behind

When the world first ended, no one really knew it.

It started with news from various places in the world. Weird attacks, odd deaths, violent behaviors. But like usual, if it wasn’t happening in their own neighborhood most people didn’t care all that much. The news were forgotten and repressed until it became another thing to no longer trend on social media. 

It was after the fleeting fame of the mysterious disease supposedly eradicated, did it come back. It started like before with the various attacks in multiple countries, but instead of fading away, the strange phenomenon rapidly began growing. The repeating pattern of violent and inhumane attacks spread like a flu, creating a stir in the news. A man biting his wife, children growing sick, elderly suddenly dropping like their life spans had been cut short, a massive upscale in aggressive murders. 

With faith in the authorities, the public hoped that it would not spread any further than quarantined, and went back to washing their hands more than regularly, and placed their faith in the thought that “it wouldn’t happen to me”.

Then the iceberg tipped.

All news outlets in the world released the same story. A patient in a hospital administered with the unknown disease was found in their hospital room, devouring the flesh of a nurse in an animalistic way after an apparent savage attack during the night.

The strange attacks and odd behaviors were no longer something that was taken lightly. It had become an epidemic.

Anyone that showed any signs of sickness were immediately handed over to officials, even if they did not show the specified symptoms. Schools were shut down, airports were unnaturally empty and shelves at stores were emptied - the world had come to a sudden stand still. 

It was at this time Atsuko Kagari found herself trapped in America with no way out. 

She was on a trip with her parents when the news had first spread. They immediately tried to make their way back to Japan, but it had been too late. Airports had already begun to be shut down and any planes that still make flights had prices that were much too unaffordable. 

That is when it truly spread. 

It started with the city. When those who did not turn themselves in or where not quarantined begun to spread the disease like a wildfire. It wasn’t until later did they discover that it was the exposure to saliva from the infected to spread. Within the first 24 hours, the victim found themselves unbearably feverish and sick. 

Although some (a rare amount) recovered from the fever, those who didn’t faced a worse fate. They became incredibly aggressive, and prone to attack anyone within proximity. With an unnatural strength and stamina, they chased others down with a speed that was hard to outrun. No one was safe.

Suddenly the ratio between the healthy and and infected switched, and the city had become a war zone. People no longer relied on the officials to save them and boarded up their homes and took a stance with the weapons that they owned. Those who were lucky at least.

At first, there was a community between the survivors. A mutual, “we aren't infected and they are”. But that truce broke soon after food stocks begun to ran low. Now it had become hungry neighbor vs hungry neighbor vs infected.

The was only the 3rd month.

In the beginning Akko and her parents had found themselves in a military zone. A place where officials blocked off parts of the city and only let in tested individuals. 

They watched and listened as the outside world seemed to crumble around them, leaving nothing the same. They knew nothing of what was going on outside the boundaries, but kept going with their rations and small apartment provided for them. 

Everyday new people were let in and the zone became stricter and stricter. Food divisions became smaller, and space became tighter - comfort became a thing of the past. 

Akko had always kept her positive attitude but while terrified for not only her life, she was also terrified for her parents. Her family was all that she had, and if she lost them, she wasn't sure what she would do. All she knew was to keep going. Because that was all she knew. Giving hope to others.

It was inevitable that everything would come crashing down. As something always manages to slip through the cracks. 

\---

It was the patterning of the rain that woke Akko from her sleep. When she opened her tired eyes, she could already feel the uncomfort of the old ratty couch giving her back pains and the emptiness of her stomach twisting in on itself. 

Yawning, she felt the old texture of the couch beneath her fingertips before pulling herself up with a tired groan. The blue paint of the old apartment room looked a grey color under the stormy sky light coming through the open window. It was mostly empty, save for the couch and a wooden table that had three folding chairs.  
The room had been stripped bare due to supplies being collected for other uses. An empty half kitchen sat on the far wall, and Akko could see the outlines of items that left a spot behind on the old walls. It felt empty, but at least it was safe.

The girl stretched her arms up, loving the feeling of giving her stiff muscles a chance to breathe before letting out another heavy breath, and ignoring the stink of her breath. The military style stew last night, while edible and somewhat good, left an aftertaste to be undesired. 

Akko couldn't tell very well by the grey sky, but guessed it was around early morning in the EZ. It wasn't as lively as it usually was. Normally there was talking from the rooms beside them or pattering footsteps above them, filling the world with noise. It wasn't long ago that power was cut for most of the day. It was turned on around midday for public use, and shut off towards the early hours of the night. 

Without electricity was something new to Akko. Not being able to turn on the lights whenever or being able to charge a phone (which she stopped bothering with long ago) was inconvenient. But the worst part was missing the constant hum that electricity would make. The strange silence made her fidget and uncomfortable. It was like losing another part of her life before.

Quickly peaking into the single bedroom to see her parents sleeping under the thin quilt, she was satisfied with the sight, and shut the creaking door as quietly as she could, wincing at the click of the doorknob.

Her parents always had a habit of sleeping in late. She always found herself waking up earlier than them, but she accredited it her young age of 18. Also the uncomfortable couch. 

Grabbing her thick jean jacket to put over her dirty red sweatshirt, she exited the room. As Akko walked down the hallway towards the stairwell, she found herself thinking about the future. 

Would it always be like this? It almost seemed that way. It had been a few months since they first came to the EZ. Even within these few months a community had begun to build. She knew a few people here and while in a scary and terrifying situation, had even managed to make some friends. 

That isn't to say though, that things were great. It was hard everyday to see everyone struggling. Families who had lost loved ones, kids who lost their parents, or people who lost everything they had.

The worst part Akko thought, was seeing those who gave up. Barely ate, never got out or slept. Those who sat and stared blankly at nothing, seemingly gone from their own body. Like they had just given up, and wanted to disappear. 

It was all so hard, but there was nothing that she could do. Akko found it helpful at times that she was so adaptable and found the positives of every situation, but wished she could give her resilience to others.

When she made her way outside, she stood in the doorway of the building under the cover, watching the rainfall. Her street was a long block of tall apartment buildings. It was mostly empty other than the few citizens walking about, either on their way to jobs to or to find food. Putting up her hood to protect herself from the rain, she stepped out onto the wet steps and begun her trek to the commons area. 

Although dreary and often bland, the EZ felt mostly safe. Sturdy military barricades had been built in a designated area and there was one way in or out. While the walls were constantly supervised and manned, the opening gate was the most defended. Three walls before getting inside with heavy artillery and dozens of men. It was a castle. 

But all castles can fall.

Taken from Akko’s thoughts, she looked to her left when a loud clattering noise came from the darkness of an alleyway between two buildings. The apartments were tall and the walls were a dirty red brick. Garbage bags were cluttered against the walls, and the lack of light kept her from seeing further down.

Wearily, she stepped closer, attempting to see further down and shoved her cold hands into the pocket of her sweatshirt.

“Hello?”She called out, her voice bouncing against the brick walls. A few seconds passed and she could hear nothing but the raindrops hitting the pavement and dripping off of surfaces. With a huff, she looked away relieved, yet a bit disappointed. With the amount of people in the EZ, it wasn’t odd to find stranglers about minding their own business. Some just liked to wander the back alleys and streets that were less monitored. Akko found it a bit weird, but everyone had their own liking she supposed. 

Without a warning, a sound of gunshots filled the air making the brown haired girl jump in her shoes. They seemed far away and distant, which wasn’t unusual as there was a possibility of infected by the EZ walls. 

Shaking it off, Akko turned to starting making her way down the street again, but another clatter from the alleyway once again captured her attention. Then it happened.

A blood curdling scream split the air from somewhere nearby, and before Akko could gain her wits fast footsteps started nearing her. A figure appeared from the darkness and Akko could do nothing but gasp and scramble back.  
Ratty clothes and blood covering its body, a grey skinned creature had been running so fast, it tripped over the garbage bags with a loud clatter and smashed into the ground, flailing. Feeling adrenaline pump into her body and fear shoot up her spine, Akko turned and ran as fast as she could. All around her, the sudden dreary morning had become a thing of the past. The distant gunshots grew more frequent, filling the air. The screaming hadn’t stopped. Nor did the new frightened screams of few others witnessing the scene. 

Akko didn’t bother to think about the situation. All she could think about was the drive to keep running and get away from the thing she hoped wasn’t chasing her. 

Frantically, she pulled the hood down and looked over her shoulder to spot the thing still sprinting and struggling to keep up with her.

Feeling another burst of fear, Akko blinked away the rain falling into her eyes and looked forward. The straight pathway of the block was about to end and take a right. But ahead, she could see a chain linked gate span between the two buildings with an open door. 

The snarl behind her kicked her into another spur of speed and as she sped past the gate, she spun around, almost falling over from the slippery asphalt and lunged for the gate door, slamming it closed and putting down the metal latch. A second later, the infected slammed into the gate with a heavy force, and snarling it tried to reach her through the fence. 

With her chest heaving and adrenaline pumping through her body, Akko took a few fearful steps back and looked at the creature. 

It seemed to be a middle aged man, or was. His skin was a greyish color and his frenzied eyes were red and bloodshot. Dark blue veins bulge from his next. His clothes were dirty and soaked, with both the rain and blood. Foam dripped from the corner of his growling mouth. It had been a few months since Akko had seen something like this from inside the walls, but she already knew. He was an infected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my second story I have ever posted. I'm not the greatest writer, but you know what they say, if you wanna see something you gotta do it yourself :D. If anybody has any tips for my writing to get better, please share them! Hopefully it will improve with every chapter. I wrote this first chapter a while ago but lost motivation to continue. But I decided to post what I had anyway. Thank you for stopping by!!


End file.
